The Legend of Zelda: Generations
by Dark Chao Man
Summary: When a descendant of the dark wizard Augahnem releases Ganon from the Dark World, a modern day Link is called from his relatively normal life to once again save the world and banish Ganon back to the shadows.


The Legend of Zelda  
  
Legend of Link  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Return of the Dark Lord  
  
The full moon glowed softly down on the black graveyard, doing nothing to dispel the darkness. As the two girls slowly crept past the gravedigger's hut and up to the gate, one of the girls whispered, "Do you really think this is a good idea?" She was tall and thin with purple-dyed hair and dark, heavy make-up.  
  
The second replied, "Don't be such a wuss! We're just here to get some bones, Kelly!"  
  
"Raven! Be quiet! Someone will hear us!" Kelly whispered frantically.   
  
"Ooouuooohhhoohw!" Raven wailed. "You see?" She said after waiting a second, listening. "There's no one here!"  
  
Kelly and Raven were two ordinary high school girls. . .well, by their standards anyway. Everyone else thought they were freaks, and they, in turn, thought everyone else were freaks. But in truth, the two really were pretty weird. If Kelly was not bad enough, Raven was worse. She had jet-black hair, and her skin was pale, almost white. Her clothes looked old and tattered as though she had taken them from a corpse, which she probably had. Dark amethyst eyes and pointed, elfish-looking ears completed her odd appearance and set her apart, even if she hadn't chosen to be. And there was one other thing, one other little difference that set her apart. . .Raven was a witch. . .not all that hocus pocus nonsense, but a real witch, one who practiced the dark arts such as potions and voodoo and things like that.  
  
As they opened the rusty gates, Kelly suddenly shivered, "R -raven?" she stuttered, "I - I've got that feeling, you know, that one I get when somethin' bad's gonna happen?  
  
"Oh, Kelly! Give it a rest." Raven spat irritably. "Kelly, why don't you just go home if you're so scared?" Raven turned her eyes on Kelly, but Kelly didn't return her gaze. Instead she had gone pale and was still as a statue, eyes locked on something beyond Raven. Raven followed Kelly's gaze to a figure in the distance wearing dark, tattered robes and carrying an odd lantern that gave off an eerie purple glow.  
  
It floated a few inches above the ground before disappearing through a wall at the far end of the cemetery. "Come on, let's follow it!" Raven said in a hushed, excited voice.  
  
"But. . .but I -" Kelly tried to protest, but Raven had her by the wrist and was already leading her up the hill to the spot where the figure vanished.   
  
As they reached the top, Raven realized she couldn't have seen what she knew she had. At the top of the hill, was a solid stone wall. "But. . . I saw them go through here!" Raven said, shocked.  
  
"Maybe there's a switch or it's a fake wall. . ." Kelly muttered.  
  
Raven laid her hands on the wall and prodded the cracks between the stones, "I wish I could find a way through. . ." she murmured to herself.   
  
Suddenly, a bright light emitted from the stones where her hands rested. The cracks on the wall lit up and a strange symbol appeared, resembling an eye with a tear. Glowing words, emblazoned by an invisible hand, scrawled across the stone under the strange symbol.  
  
At first, she had no clue what the strange symbols meant, and then, as though something she'd forgotten was returning to her, she began to understand them.   
  
He who reopens the   
  
Realm of Shadows  
  
Releases evil's right hand  
  
But the Hero of Time  
  
Will rise up again  
  
With the key to return   
  
Light to the land  
  
-Impa of the Sheika  
  
With that, the wall crumbled, revealing doorway. "Oh, man! Raven, what did you do?" Kelly whined, "Someone's going to be really pissed! This is private property!"  
  
But Raven ignored her, "It's another graveyard!" She whispered in amazement, "And a secret one at that!"  
  
As they walked through, it was like walking into a freezer. The air was icy and seemed to envelop them instantly. "O-oh m-m-man, R-r-raven!" Kelly shivered.  
  
Kelly was the least of Raven's worries; something far more interesting had caught her attention. A large tomb stood up on a hill at the back of the cemetery and she raced up to it to take a closer look. There was a crest with a shield and three golden triangles joining together as one. More of the strange symbols were written under the crest, and once more she found herself able to read them. She read the words softly, under her breath.  
  
Here lies the Protector  
  
The Hero of Time  
  
Those who deny him  
  
May mercy befall them  
  
-The Royal Family of Hyrule  
  
"I think we should go!" Kelly whispered frantically.  
  
"Hold on!" Said Raven thoughtfully, "Help me get this lid off!" She said, placing her hands on the lid of the large stone sepulcher.  
  
"B-but Raven! I have that bad feeling. . .and it's getting worse!" Kelly protested again, "I really think we should go!"  
  
Raven was already pulling at the lid, and Kelly reluctantly joined her. The lid slid off, crashing to the ground, crumbling. Suddenly, a cloud of black dust, seemingly materializing out of nowhere, surrounded them.  
  
"Raven!" Kelly whined yet again. "Raven, it itches!"  
  
"Oh, it's only a little dust, Kelly!" Raven replied impatiently, but her skin had also begun to itch and it started to burn. She reached down to brush it off and realized that it wasn't dust at all, but billions of tiny insects, biting and stinging them.  
  
"Aaaaah! Raven!" Kelly shrieked, rolling on the ground, "It hurts, ah, it burns!"  
  
Raven did not hear her; she was frantically trying to brush the tiny insects off of her. She suddenly yelled "Disaparato!" a word she had never heard before, let alone spoken. And just as mysteriously as they appeared, the tiny insects vanished.  
  
"That was really weird!" Kelly shrieked at Raven, "I-I'm leaving!" With that, she started back down the hill. Raven sighed and looked back to the sepulcher. A skeleton lay inside, holding a shield emblazoned with the same crest as above and a book.  
  
Raven reached inside and pulled the book from the skeleton's hands. It was extremely heavy, and she could barely hold it. As though unconscious of her own actions, she opened the book. It was as though time had stopped, she could no longer feel the intense cold, nor any type of heat, either. The wind had completely stopped, and the grass was still, as though it had frozen as the wind blew it. Even the moon and the clouds above seemed immobilized.   
  
"What did you do, Raven?" Kelly yelled at her, "You broke everything!"   
  
Raven flipped through the worn pages of the old book, some with incantations, and others with illustrations of horrific torture devices as well as effects of potions and spells, then disintegrated into the journal of a seemingly madman ranting about his search for a great magic he called the power of the Golden Goddesses, and the one, a boy called Link, who stood in his way again and again. Raven looked up from the book, "Link. . .it sounds oddly familiar." She said quietly to herself. Then returned to the book, scouring the final pages. At the very bottom, a few sentences caught her eye, and she read them slowly.  
  
I call upon the power of the Triforce to release   
  
the King of Nothing from his imprisonment in   
  
the world of shadows. I beg of thee,   
  
to release the Dark Lord, Ganondorf.   
  
The earth seemed to tremble, shaking so violently that Raven dropped the book. The sky was drenched in black, and even the sickly full moon couldn't penetrate the heavy blanket. Amethyst lightning lashed across the sky erratically. Thunder and furious winds sprang up, howling and screeching around them. It began to rain, a strangely heavy and intoxicating rain.  
  
"Damn it!" Kelly screamed at her, "Why couldn't we have just left when I wanted to? What did you -" Kelly stopped in mid-sentence, once again gazing at something behind Raven.  
  
Raven turned and faced what seemed to be a crack in the air itself. It slowly widened, forming into a circular portal through which they could see a strange dark figure looming. There was nothing visible to the figure, but evil, glowing red eyes. "I thank you. . ." said a deep voice to Raven, seeming to come from all around. "For releasing me from my imprisonment in this accursed land. . ."  
  
The eyes moved their gaze from Raven to Kelly and an evil laugh rippled out from the evil form. A long, whip-like tentacle snaked out of the portal and wrapped itself around Kelly and quickly ripped her through the opening into the figure. "Raven! Help!" Kelly's terrified voice shrieked. But was silenced instantly with a sickening crunch.  
  
"Kelly! Nooooo!" Raven screamed.   
  
"I must thank you again. . ." cackled the wicked voice, "For the best meal I've had in over a thousand years. . . I feel that I should reward you for what you have done for me tonight."  
  
"What did you do to Kelly?" Raven sobbed.  
  
"The same thing I'm going to do to you. . .I reward you by ending the pain you are in now!" Once more, the tentacle whipped out to wrap around Raven, but stopped and slithered back through the opening. "That, that aura! I've felt it before. . . ah yes. . . Augahnem. . . you may be of some use to me yet." The voice chuckled wickedly. "It's been over a thousand years, but I never forget."  
  
"Wha - what are you talking about? I-I'm Raven! I don't know any Augahnem." Raven stuttered in terror.  
  
"Well. . ." he said in a deep voice, "You'll do just fine." He suddenly thrust a hand out for her, and all when blank. 


End file.
